Undercover Agents
by Lee Mente
Summary: AU- The prequel to Precision Nirvana. Duo gets a new co-pilot, but is the blonde really the down and out pilot that he appears to be? - One shot, complete


Title: Undercover Agents

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the characters or technology that I use in my story. However, I do claim sole ownership over the plot and story!

Raiting: R

Warnings: This is an AU story, which means I took someone else's characters and made them dance to my tune. It has some male on male situations. If you don't like it, well... you wouldn't have read this far anyways. :P

* * *

Duo slapped his hand down on Wufei's desk and glared at the Chinese man. "So you're telling me not only are you taking my day off away from me, but you're sending me out with some greenhorn or a pilot?" he demanded, his braid slipping over his shoulder and coiling on the desk blotter even as his violet eyes flashed angrily.

"Why yes, yes I am. Do you have a problem with it, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, raising one ebony eyebrow in challenge to the brunette.

Glaring, Duo's lips pressed together. "Why yes, yes I do," he replied through clenched teeth. He was supposed to be at the orphanage now, reading to the kids and helping them to learn their ABC's. Instead, he was standing in his boss's office, having a futile argument with a man that he knew wouldn't give an inch. With Duo's record, he was lucky to have this job, and they both knew it. It still rankled his feathers, though, that he'd had to break his promise to the little orphans that loved him so much.

"Well, tough," Wufei replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You were supposed to meet this guy down there five minutes ago. You're either there in ten, or you need to find a new job."

As the threat hung in the air between them, Duo's hackles rose, but a small, wicked smile curled the corners of his lips upwards. He shifted his posture, crawling across the desk towards the caramel skinned Asian man who he'd caught looking at his backside on multiple occasions. He had a strict no touching policy with his boss, but as a punishment, he couldn't think of one that fit more than to taunt the little twerp with what he'd never be able to have.

He licked his lips, watching as Wufei's black eyes widened and the pupils dilated with desire and a hint of fear. Slowly, he slipped off the desk and straddled Wufei's chair, keeping his weight on his toes. "Wu-baby," he whispered, his voice husky and low. "We both know that you don't want to fire me." He wrapped his arms around his boss's neck and shifted his braid over his shoulder so that it would tickle the Asian man's thighs.

With an almost audible gulp, Wufei shook his head mutely, reaching up with hesitant hands and holding onto Duo's waist. He'd seen one very foolish man who'd tried to take advantage of Duo once. Duo had literally taken him apart, leaving the large man bloody and near death. He sincerely doubted that he'd ever be able to try anything with anyone again.

Leaning forward, Duo buried his face in the man's neck, inhaling the slightly spicy scent of Wufei's skin and the hint of laundry soap and bleach that emanated from the man's rapidly warming body. "Who else would you get to fly the hunks of metal that are held together by duct tape, spit, and a prayer?" he asked, nipping gently at Wufei's ear with his small, even white teeth.

Wufei shuddered and gave a soft gasp. His hands tightened on the brunette, trying to draw their lower bodies together. When Duo resisted, Wufei whimpered softly. He let his hands drift lower over the hips that he'd fantasized about almost nightly since he'd hired the violet eyed boy. He gave them a soft squeeze, running his thumbs over Duo's hip bones before he moved to the back and ghosted his hands over Duo's firm, shapely backside.

Faster than he could even think, Duo's fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head back and making him see stars before Duo climbed off his lap. "You, Chang Wufei, are nothing but an incompetent asshole," he growled, resting his hands on his hips and kicking the chair back so that the Asian man banged against the wall. "I'm good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to have a day off? You try and pull this on me again, Wu-baby, and you and I are going to get it on like Donkey Kong."

Tossing his braid over his shoulder, he stalked out of the room, giving a satisfied smile and wave to the black haired woman doing her nails behind the receptionist desk. "Later, Hilde," he said cheerfully, still angry enough with the Asian man that he hoped he had a raging case of blue balls.

* * *

Zechs tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch for the third time in as many minutes. He sighed softly and pushed his long blonde bangs away from his face with an irritated gesture. He hated going out in public without his mask, but it had been necessary for the intelligence gathering mission that he was on that he stay anonymous. After being in this hell hole for a week, he was finally going to get out of here and grab a decent shower, shave and a warm, soft bed. He'd finally be able to get out of these grubby jumpsuits and into a proper uniform.... if only his pilot would grace him with a visit.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose closing his brilliant blue eyes and tried to gather the remainder of his patience. The Asian man that had "hired" him for this job had warned him about the pilot, saying that this "Duo" was an exceptionally bright kid, with a vicious temper. He'd been warned to keep his hands to himself, not comment on the pilots hair, and don't touch any of the equipment that this pilot didn't specifically tell him to. He didn't even know if this "Duo" kid was supposed to be a boy or a girl. It rankled him that he had to take orders from a kid, but he'd do just about anything to get the hell out of here before his cover was blown and he was jailed, beaten, or killed.

When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever laid eyes on. Angry violet eyes peered up at him from a delicate, elfin face framed by wild bangs. A stubborn, mulish jaw framed the most kissable Cupid's bow lips that he'd seen on either a man or a woman. The petite figure couldn't have been more than five four, coming up to his shoulder on a good day, but wither it was a man or a woman was still up for debate due to the extra baggy fit of the figure's jumpsuit.

Forgetting for a moment that he was waiting for a young pilot who would train him, he grinned at the younger person and reached up to gently cup the stubborn jaw. "Well hello, gorgeous," he rumbled, calculating how long it would take to get to the beautiful body underneath the jumpsuit.

Growling softly, Duo gave the man an evil smile before he grabbed his wrist and bent it backward before snapping his knee into the man's stomach. "Don't touch me, Noobie," he said, his smile still fixed firmly in place. "You just broke rule number one. That's one strike. You break any more of my rules or you lay a hand on me again, and I'll take you apart, one piece at a time." With every word, he bent the man's arm back a little more, capitalizing on his element of surprise before he released the hand and took a few quick steps back, giving him room to fight if the guy decided to push his point.

Zechs looked the brunette up and down a little more carefully, noting the deceptively relaxed posture and the way the kid didn't take his eyes off of him for a second. When his eyes managed to read the name tag stitched haphazardly to the chest of the jumpsuit, he gave a soft, internal groan. "Duo, I presume?" he asked, resisting the urge to rub his wrist.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo gestured with one hand. "You were expecting Santa Clause?" he asked sarcastically, taking a mental chocolate break and reigning in his temper. It had always gotten the best of him.

Giving the boy his best general smile, he held out his hand. "Sorry about breaking your rule. I didn't realize it was you. Michael Hamilton," he replied, giving his alias automatically.

Eyeing the hand for a few minutes, Duo shook it reluctantly. He stepped past the man, not seeing how the blonde watched his behind as he sauntered past. "Now that we've gotten past the introductions, Michael," Duo said, punching in a code for the ship that was in front of him. He hit the code twice, and when the hatch still wouldn't open, he gave the panel a not so gentle slap.

The hatch opened with a hiss of air and a soft, metallic groan. Zechs looked at the ship's side dubiously, wondering if this was such a good idea. He was putting his life in the hands of a kid with a violent temper who was probably the same age as his younger sister. "Is this thing space worthy?" he asked, testing the decking with his boot before stepping gingerly into the crowded cargo area of the small transport. 'At least the Aries wouldn't have a problem catching it,' he thought, looking around at the slightly rusted interior of the ship.

Duo turned and gave the blonde a mocking look. "Do I detect a hint of fear in my new trainee?" he teased, grinning and slipping easily between the crates until he reached the cockpit. "She's old and has some battle scars, but I've kept her running since god, and I give my word that she'll get us where we want to go." He patted the console fondly, giving it a gentle smile.

When Zechs saw the tender look cross the beauty's face, he gave a grin of his own. 'No matter what it takes,' he decided, 'I'll have that gorgeous creature in my bed. I don't even care if they're a boy or a girl anymore.' Carefully, he sat down in the co-pilot's seat and gave Duo a heart melting smile.

"Where do we begin?" he asked, looking Duo up and down.

Raising an eyebrow, Duo handed 'Michael' a clip board. "With this. Don't touch anything. Just check things off as I tell you to," he said, reaching up to the ancient panel and expertly flipping toggles and pushing buttons. He concentrated on the task at hand, ignoring the gorgeous blonde next to him. Man, if he had to get stuck with someone on his day off, this guy was definitely an improvement. He swore he could still feel his skin tingling where that man's warm, calloused hand had rubbed it. Too bad he'd had to show him from the get go that he wasn't someone to be taken advantage of. He had a fleeting regret that he didn't mess around with the men that he worked with before he turned his attention to the pre-flight again.

Stretching his slim body, Duo looked over at the blonde in the co-pilot's seat. "Well, are you ready to get this show on the road?"

With a small nod, Zechs handed the clipboard back to the brunette. "As I'll ever be," he replied, giving Duo a small smile.

"Well, hold on to your assets," the violet eyed boy said, grinning and buckling his harness. He pulled the straps slightly tighter, a hint of adrenaline zinging through his system as the straps dug into his shoulders. He flipped a few switches, shaking his braid over his shoulder.

With a soft shudder, the airlock popped off the ship, leaving them floating free before Duo's expert fingers flew over the controls to bring the thrusters online. "Firing port thrusters in three, two, one," he said, giving a short burst that kicked them away from the docking area where Wufei kept his ships and out towards the beauty of empty space.

"Bring the main engines online," Duo instructed, as he gave the yolk that steered the ship a gentle tug to take it out of auto pilot. He nodded his approval when the blonde man swiftly kicked on the ancient fusion reactor that powered the main engines. When his indicator flashed green, Duo eased the ship to a decent speed, not wanting to push his baby. He took a deep breath and set a course for L1. "We should be there in about an hour. If you're good, I'll even let you take the controls for a little bit."

Zechs looked over at the brunette and smiled, watching as Duo's braid floated around his head like a live serpent. He felt slightly sorry that he was about to get this boy captured by the same soldiers that most of the colonies hated, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He'd had to get out of there ASAP, and this had been the fastest way to do it. "Alright," he said, relaxing back against the co-pilot's chair. When his hair started to float around him like a cloud of pale silver, he pushed it back, missing his mask more and more every moment. He still felt naked without it.

When the blonde didn't ask him anything for about five minutes, Duo started to get a little antsy. He hated long, drawn out silences. After ten minutes, he was starting to get fidgety. It was like the blonde didn't even want to know anything about the stuff they were carrying, where they were supposed to go after wards, how much they got paid, anything. The silence was so unusual that Duo kept looking over just to make sure that the man hadn't fallen asleep. The blonde, though, seemed perfectly content to sit there, lost in his own thoughts as he stared out at the beautiful star scape in front of them.

After a half an hour, the ships instrument's started to blink and the engines cut out, bringing Duo and his co-pilot out of their reprieves. With a soft curse, Duo slapped the panel. "Don't do this to me, old girl. You're supposed to make it to the next space port, remember? We had a deal. You get me there and I'll give you a really nice rub down," he pleaded, praying that the electrical didn't fail on him now. Damn Wufei and his cheap ass for the substandard parts he'd had to use to repair the decrepit old ship.

When the lights faded with a whine, Zechs gave a soft sigh and looked over at the pilot. "How can we fix this?" he asked simply, hoping it was something as simple as a broken fuse or a faulty wire.

Duo looked over at him, his face barely visible in the faint starlight that was coming in through the shuttle's windows. "We put into space dock and pull off the main wire harness and replace it," the brunette replied, his voice slightly bleak with anger. They were now dead in the water, and they were probably not going to be found for another four or five hours, at the soonest.

Zechs blinked at him for a few seconds. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, trying to hold out some small, faint hope that this was nothing more than the usual razzing that you gave a new pilot on his first day.

"No-pe," Duo replied, popping the p to draw out the word slightly. He thumped his head against his seat, giving the instrument panel a heartfelt kick with his size 9 space boot. "I wish I was. We're stuck here until they notice that we're gone, then they have to send a tow to retrieve this busted POS and tow it back to L2."

Shaking his head at he absurdity of his situation, Zechs stared out the window. He absently tapped the heel of his boot down to activate the tracking signal that Treize had insisted he wear, just in case. They had to be within four hundred meters to pick it up, but it was better than nothing. He looked over at the pilot who was mumbling angry curses in Mandarin, English, Spanish, Dutch, and surprisingly, Latin. His eyebrows rose as he gained a new respect for the little brunette's lingual abilities. He hadn't even thought to use a Spanish verb with a Latin adjective.

Slowly, Duo's ire settled into a slow boil. When the cabin started to get a little cool, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave the panel another kick. He knew that if they weren't found in the next six hours, they were going to be people-sicles. He looked over at the blonde, knowing exactly how to generate a little heat in this cabin, but trying to kick the idea to the back of his mind. Besides the fact that he'd just met this guy, he was supposed to be supervising him, and nothing cut the legs out from under you quicker than letting your co-worker know what you looked like naked. It just didn't work.

The thought just wouldn't leave, though, as his boredom increased. Duo was a very energetic person, and just sitting here, strapped into the chair of a useless ship, staring out the window, in complete silence. He tried to take a little nap, but it was getting a little too cold, and it was definitely getting a little chilly in here. He wiggled his foot, keeping his body heat up by twitching his extremity over and over.

Zechs's eyes were drawn again and again to the shapely limb as it continued to move, as if of it's own volition. He had to stop his eye from twitching when, after a half an hour, it still hadn't stopped or slowed down any. Closing his eyes didn't help, either, when Duo started to hum some of the most absurd set of old show tunes that he'd ever heard in his life. When Duo started in on 'I am the very model of a modern Major General' for the fifth time, he felt like reaching over and strangling the brunette.

After a few minutes more, the brunette's brain apparently switched stations, moving to some irritatingly repetitive techno music. Zechs had run out of things to distract himself with, and he'd started trying to think of things that he could do to shut the brunette up. His lips quirked upward in a smile as he thought of one sure fire way to keep the pilot's lips busy doing something besides humming bad music. The chill seeping through his jumpsuit finally convinced him that two bodies pressed together were much warmer than one.

Fifteen minutes of trying not to think about the blonde next to him naked later, Duo started to tap his fingers on his chair, beating out a rhythmic tattoo from one of his favorite old school techno songs. He kept going, humming softly, for about ten minutes before a warm, strong hand gently laid itself over his own. Blinking, he looked up to see the blonde staring at him with some of the most intense blue eyes that he'd ever seen. For a few precious seconds, Duo was lost in the endless depths of the wide, gold fringed eyes. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips before they parted slightly.

Zechs popped the harness holding him into the seat and slipped out of the restraints. He drew himself over to the brunette slowly, giving the boy plenty of time to push him away before he cupped the side of his delicate, elfin face. With more than a hint of mild fascination, he stared into Duo's remarkable eyes as he drew himself in to the boy and towards those soft, plush lips.

Duo gave a soft gasp, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that promised this wouldn't be a good idea. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt the blonde's lips press softly against his own. The kiss was soft at first as Zech's lips questioned along Duo's. With a soft moan, Duo wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him closer as he popped the straps holding him in so that they were both floating free in the gravity free space.

When he felt the brunette give in, Zechs smiled softly against his lips. His blood surged through his body, and he crushed the brunette against his chest. Zech's hands roamed over the petite form as he dominated the kiss. Slowly, he guided the brunette's leg until it wrapped around his waist, pressing their hips closer together. When the brunette shuddered softly and clung harder to him, he gently rocked their hips together. He gave a soft hiss of breath as Duo's legs tightened and the braid that had taunted him for hours now skimmed along his neck.

As the pilot leaned forward and gently nipped at his neck, Zechs let his head fall back. Duo's long, elegant fingers curled into the silky smooth strands of hair that floated around them so that he could hold 'Michael's' head in place while he used his teeth and tongue to tease the tempting morsel in front of him. The blonde gave a soft, almost pain filled groan as Duo hit one particularly sensitive spot just below his ear.

Panting softly, Zechs reached in between their bodies so that he could unzip the brunette's jumper, needing to feel more of the gorgeous brunette against his body. About halfway down, though, Duo's hand closed around his wrist firmly. He groaned softly, opening his eyes and looking into the pilot's unusual violet irises.

Duo beat down his hormones as he forced himself to stop the blonde. It was moving a little too fast, and he didn't want to rush things.. "Whoa there, big guy," he panted with a soft laugh, gently pressing his lips to 'Michael's'. "We're not going anywhere any time soon. Let's take our time."

Zechs grinned, leaning forward to capture the brunette's lips again as he stripped off his own outer jumpsuit despite the cold that was now more than noticeable. When he closed the distance between their bodies, he felt the warmth coming from the inside of Duo's jumper and shivered slightly. Slowly, Zechs coaxed the brunette out of his gear, moving slowly, praying to God that the signal wasn't picked up before he'd finished this. He pulled the brunette's shirt off with a soft laugh, pressing their bare chests together.

Duo grinned and arched his back, melding their hips together as he twitched his hips to grind their scantily clad bodies together. When he heard Zechs give a soft, almost painful moan, the brunette pilot gave the blonde another twitch as he kissed his way down 'Michael's' jaw to his neck. He nipped at the man's earlobe, his hips rocking softly to keep his attention divided as he danced his fingers up and down Zechs's spine.

Just as Zechs had his fingers hooked in the waistband of the brunette's pants, he heard a soft thunk, then a hiss as the air lock was opened. He blinked as light suddenly flooded the cabin illuminating the gorgeous, startled creature in his arms. Holding onto the now still brunette, he stared at the door as one of his Lieutenants floated into the cabin, his eyes going wide as he saw his commander locked in a rather passionate embrace with what looked to be a young man.

"Colonel Marquise?" he questioned, blinking over at the blonde who was giving him the look of death. "Is everything okay?"

Zechs wanted to cry in frustration as Duo pushed him away roughly, his braid floating between the two of them. "Colonel?" he asked, his violet eyes flashing dangerously.

With his shoulders slumping slightly, Zechs accepted that he wouldn't see anymore of the gorgeous boy in front of him. Silently, he grabbed his shirt as it floated by, and as he struggled into it, he vowed that this wouldn't be the end of it. He'd see Duo Maxwell naked and withering underneath him if it was the last thing that he ever did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TADA!!! This is the prequel to Precision Nirvana, and explains a lot about how and why Zechs is so interested in Duo. :)

Thanks to all the people who reviewed on PN. :)

Lee


End file.
